This invention relates to a detachable or releasable push-in or plug type connector for semirigid pipes of hard-elastic plastic material, such as for example, for the supply lines of motor vehicles. Such push-in connectors are known for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,457.
In this type of plug-in connector, a disconnecting ring part of the connector projects axially out of the housing and, for the purpose of pressing it into release the pipe, has an annular outer contact surface that extends completely around it and is readily accessible from the outside. Although the push-in connector can thus easily be disconnected by hand or with a simple tool, there is the risk of the pipe being accidentally disconnected from the push-in connector if, for instance during repair work or during assembly of the motor vehicle, a mechanic inadvertently strikes the contact surface of the ring with a tool so that the spring tongues of the retaining ring part of the connector are momentarily opened. If the pipe is at the same time also under tension, it is entirely possible for it to be pulled out from the connector or at least from a sealed position, so that it is no longer leaktight or is even completely broken.
An object of the present invention therefore is to improve the above-mentioned push-in connector so that it is impossible for the disconnecting ring to be accidentally pressed in and thus for the pipe to be unintentionally pulled out of the connector.